Saiyan Swim wear
by b-chan
Summary: Bulma's bored one hot steamy day and decided to take a dip in her new swim suit. The saiyan prince seeking relief from the intense heat happens to stop her, which leads up to an interesting conversation.


Saiya-jin Swim Wear

Bulma sighed. It was too nice a day to be inside working. She chewed on the end of her pen. It was sunny out, not a cloud in the sky. It was the perfect day to go out on a date or shopping. At the thought of a date, Bulma frowned. She had no one to go out with. Yamcha (the jerk), had ticked her off for the last time. She'd be damned if she'd ever let that two-timing, pig-headed fool take her anywhere after standing her up to go out with another girl. Really, what had she ever seen in him anyway? He was cute when he was young, but now, with all those scars and his sense of style, he'd lost all the charm he once held for her.

Before, he use to be so shy around women that he'd freeze. It had taken her forever to get him over it. And how did that bastard thank her? He used his new-found skills to flirt and date any dumb blond in a miniskirt. Not that she was all that smart for taking him back all those times, she just couldn't help it; she was so lonely. 

"Well, I'm not taking him back this time," Bulma said out loud, even though no one was around to hear it. If she couldn't go on a date, then she'd go shopping and buy herself something nice. She smiled to herself, deciding it was a good idea, and grabbed her purse. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

Bulma entered the air conditioned clothing store. It was so hot today and the cool air was a great relief. She scanned the racks of clothes. Most were spring designs: thin spring dresses, short sleeve shirts, and shorts. Her eyes landed on the swimsuit rack. That was just what she needed, a new swimsuit. Maybe she could go to the beach and find herself a new guy. Bulma liked the idea and walked over to the rack. There were many to choose from. After some digging, she picked several suits to try on. Walking into the fitting room, she took one of the plastic number cards and found a booth to change in.

Bulma didn't like the first few she tried on, but the fourth suit fit like a glove and complimented her hair. It was a two piece strapless bikini. Half of the top was the same color blue as her hair. The other half was pure white; same with the bottoms. She turned in front of the mirror admiring the way if fit her curves. She snapped the bottoms. "Damn, it would be a crime not to get this sexy swim wear." She twirled once more in front of the mirror, then took it off and paid for it. 

As she left the clothing store, the intense heat hit her. Bulma could feel sweat starting to break out and she wiped at her forehead. It was too late to go to the beach. All the cute guys, no doubt, were already taken. But, a swim sounded so nice. She'd just go home and take a dip in her pool. No cute guys to look at, but it would cool her down and give her a chance to try out her new swimsuit.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Bulma dipped a toe into the cold water and pulled it out. It felt freezing compared to the super heated air. Good, she thought and dove in. She popped back up and swam across the pool. Yes, today is a perfect day for a swim, she sighed as she began several laps across the pool. She didn't even care that she was alone. The cool water was so wonderful against her skin. She soon grew tired of swimming laps and climbed on top of a floating pad that was already in the pool. Bulma lay on her stomach and let the sun dry her. She closed her eyes and rested.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Vegeta punched rapidly at the air, then swung around, lifting his leg high in a round house kick. He jumped up and flipped backwards, landing on his hands, then pushing off again and continuing to flip backwards till he came to the wall of the gravity room. He stopped and leaned against it, panting. 

"Damn, why can't that stupid woman put a air cooling unit it here," he growled, feeling very much like he was in one of those human heat boxes they used to cook with. He vaguely remembered Bulma calling them microwaves. He could stand many things and harsh conditions, but he was sweating so much now that his grip was getting slick and his throat as dry as a desert. 

With annoyance he stopped the gravity and decided it was time for a break. He exited the gravity room, and wrapped a towel around his shoulders.

The temperature was much cooler outside the gravity room, but it was still hot. He growled, annoyed at the weather cycles of the planet. First it was cool, then it was cold, then cool, and hot. That's what the planet got for having only one sun. He decided that a snack sound good and wondered if there was any of that flavored snow in the ice box, what had they called it, ice cream? Yes, he decided that sounded really good in this heat, but he'd be damned if he'd let that stupid blond mother of Bulma catch him getting any. The Stupid woman had introduced him to it, but she insisted that it had to be eaten a certain way; scooped into round balls and placed on top of a crispy cone. The reason for the cone was beyond him, why stack them up like that? It only made the ice cream melt faster and made a mess. He growled when he remember how she'd told him to eat it, by licking it slowly. How the hell did those stupid humans eat the stuff without getting it all over themselves. He then thought of the strange look Bulma had given him when she saw him eating it, first her eyes looked like they fall out of her head, then her face had turned red and she'd left. He'd wondered if he'd gotten the stuff on his face or something, Bulma normally only turned red when she was yelling at him.

He snorted and cast his senses out to detect for ki. Luck was with him and the only ki around was Bulma's, she was outside close to the back door entrance by that big fake pond that didn't smell like water at all. He didn't care about her so long as she didn't try to teach him how to eat.

He walked toward the back door, and stopped when he saw her. What the hell was she doing? She was floating in the middle of that fake pond on some kind of plastic air-filled pillow thing, wearing what looked like human underwear. What was the point, couldn't she just sit by the pond instead of in it on that thing? He didn't know, but he didn't think that water was natural, it was probably toxic by the smell of it. And what the hell was she wearing? He remembered walking in on her once when she was wearing something like what she was now. His ears still rang thinking about all the noise she'd made about him seeing her "Half Naked" as she'd called it. And here she was floating in toxic water, half naked for every one that happened to walk by to see. He should just walk by and hope she didn't notice him, but too late she opened her blue eyes and was staring right at him.

Oh great, he thought. If she starts screaming I'm going to kill something.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Bulma was starting to get hot again she was almost completely dry now, a few more laps should cool her down. She opened her eyes to find a bare-chested Vegeta staring at her with a almost puzzled look on his face. 

Well, that was something you don't see every day; Vegeta looking any thing but annoyed or angry. She knew she should just keep her mouth shut, but couldn't help herself, after all with those black shorts on and a towel around his neck he looked like he planed to join her.

"Hot today, why don't you come on in, the water's fine."

A frown crossed his face. "That's water?"

"Well, duh, what'd you think it was?"

"It doesn't smell like any water I've smelt. I'd think that stuff was deadly to a creature with your delicate system."

Bulma sighed. "It's just the chlorine you smell, it's not poison; keeps the water clean."

Vegeta eyed the water in a untrustworthy way. Not only had the woman not yelled at him, but she was inviting him to swim in her chemical enhanced water. Was she trying to kill him, if so she was pulling herself at a high risk floating out in the middle like that. She must not be planning to kill me, he thought; not that she could. But why hadn't she screamed? He didn't understand women at all, especially this one.

"What are you wearing?"

Bulma smiled. Well if someone as dense as Vegeta notice her suit it must be a good one. 

"Do you like it?"

Vegeta frowned again. "I thought you didn't like people seeing you in your under wear".

Bulma fumed. "It's not underwear, you moron."

"Then what the hell is it?" Vegeta snarled, his voice getting louder with the insult.

"It's a swimsuit."

"Swimsuit?"

"Yes, a swimsuit. As in a suit you swim in."

Vegeta growl. "You needed a suit to swim in? You humans really are stupid if you believe that."

"It's called decency Vegeta! Can you understand that?"

"What so decent about swimming in your underwear?"

"It's not underwear, anybody that wears underwear would know that!" 

Vegeta stared at her with a blank look on his face. 

Got you there, Bulma smiled smugly to herself. She loved it when she won the argument with Vegeta. It gave her a feeling of superiority.

"And just how do you know I don't wear any?"

Bulma face faulted. Ah shit! How do I get out of this one? What should I say? Hell, I look at his rear every time I get to. Even my friends do when they come over and happen to see him.

"It's obvious."

"Oh," he said. The smug look was now on his face. He crossed his arms. "Care to explain? You know a moron like me can't possibly understand what you mean by obvious."

Damn, he's turning my own words back against me. "Don't you have some training to do?"

"I took a break. Tell me, Bulma, why is it obvious?"

"Are you going to come in the pool or not?!"

"I don't have a swimsuit."

"Do you think I care if you have one or not?" Oops, the smug look increases. 

"Okay."

Bulma could only stare as Vegeta dropped the towel from around his neck, bent over and removed his shorts, and stepped into the water all in a smooth motion. Her face turned beet red, and she hid it in the floating pad. The only think her mind could think was WOW! over and over again.

"Something wrong, Bulma," his voice all but purred in a deep sexy way. Damn him, not only did he have to win, but he was going to embarrass her some more.

"No," came her muffled replay from the floatie.

"Why aren't you looking at me when I talk?"

"Because your naked, you MORON!"

"I thought you didn't care?"

Bulma raised her head and look at Vegeta he was submerged from the chest down. She couldn't really see anything, but it was obvious he was naked.

"Aren't you ashamed to be seen naked in front of a woman at all?!" Bulma scowled at him, trying very hard not to look affected.

"Why should I be? I'm not ashamed of my body?" He smiled that half smile of his. "Are you ashamed of yours, Bulma?"

"What?!! I'll have you know, you spiky haired ape, I'm the prettiest girl you'll ever see, so what exactly am I suppose to ashamed of?!" Bulma remember saying the same words to Gokou when he was young. At least he doesn't have a tail any more. Hey, that's it, no tail!

"Besides," Bulma said, calm once more. "I have all my parts."

Vegeta snarled like a dog, truly insulted at the remark. He never did find out who cut off his tail.

Bulma smiled. That's Bulma, one; Vegeta, zero. She than lay down and watched Vegeta fume. It was turning out to be a good day. She may not have gotten to go to the beach, or on a date, but she'd take winning a fight with Vegeta and getting him naked in a pool any day.

Just wait till I tell my friends about this.


End file.
